The Grace of Glory
by Our Beauty. Your Obsession
Summary: Er-Herm... i have an announcement to make. this is my first story. By all means critisize.  Anora spent her life running from not only her own race but also the Lykae. Blade learnt as a teenager that all vampires must die. To bad fate has other ideas.
1. Prologue

**A/N - hello thar! This my dear readers (who i hope will love my story - but i guess. we cant all be winners). Anywho!. Please guys give me feedback on this because im trying to hone in my skills. tell me if im adding enough...too much. It all sounds so very cliche!. well it is!. sorta. but dont quote me on that. I may just write a best seller. The characters are mine! MINE DAMNIT MINE! i maybe or may not have used phrases of species from people but i dare not copy! Now! this is the Prologue of my fabulous story that will be a best seller in the near future(very distant future) Please enjoy... or... only cringe a little bit. xD MWA!**

Many years ago in a world hidden to the eyes of humanity, lay the unseen world of the Lykae and vampires. In a distant memory the two species lived comfortably together until the evitable happened. A vampire by the name of Ignis slaughtered the Lykae king Forza to reign over the world as the superior race. For millenniums the Lykae numbers decreased creating an empire of vampire minority, pulverising any attempt of sabotage by the Lykae who continued to suffer as slaves, little more than the human race….. A bug under the vampires boot.

This continued on until 250 years ago when Ignis and his entire bloodline was wiped from earth by an army of Lykae so large that it is still a mystery to this day, of how they went unnoticed waiting for the right moment to strike. Once they attacked, no royal bloodline was heard of again, they wiped out any chance of the vampires rebounding for centuries. The vampire's hide in remote parts of the world, living in fear, pretending to plan for a victory over the Lykae that will surely never come. While the Lykae devote their lives to protecting their empire and exterminating the vile creatures that damned them to a life of misery for thousands of years.

** A/N YEEEEEWWW! that was intense.. I almost wanted to look away. Anyways! this explains nothing... at all. GO ME! but hopfully the world will be less foggy in later chapters. i have a feeling it will all be foggy in the first few chapters. BUT HEY! we all ahve to play the age old game of trial and error right?... RIGHT?. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hullaaaa ...again. First chapter! Woo! *Cracks open bubbly*. *Victory party on page complete with streamers and confetti* **

**Im going to name my first born Anora ive decided. Im pretty sure I sat infrotn of the computer for hours going through 'Baby Names' websites in the hope of somthing fantastic... Obviously... i found it. **

Chp 1

The cool night air was curious, the scent that filled Anora's nose made her giddy, she could smell power, there was some force of power and it was getting closer. She had been having the same feeling a lot lately, the air around her seemed to buzz with energy. Her hungry red eyes blazed at the city before her, its lights illuminated the tall buildings that would otherwise be a shadow blocking out the moon.

The Moon.

She glared in the moon's general direction, the moon was the reason she lived on the outskirts of civilisation while _they_ roamed freely, unaware of the pressure they put on her head when she needed to eat, chancing the city was like walking into the sun. Not an option. Yet Anora was so hungry and could faintly smell the sweet scent of blood mixed with lust and alcohol, eventually some sad sob would stumble into the forest in drunken abandon, if she was lucky the sad sob might bring a just as sad drunken sob and they would chance the forest for cover so that they could perform sloppy drunken sex oblivious to the death they just warranted themselves.

Oh yes, not much longer now, they would come. And when they did. She would suck the life out of them as they would plead and struggle asking the same boring question of "why?" and as they hang onto the last moments of consciousness Anora would smile down at her miserable prey and exclaim happily…

"Because the Lykae brought this on themselves". Sure, Anora didn't think that the Lykae particularly cared to much about the welfare of humans, but Anora wasn't strong enough to drain a Lykae so instead she would slaughter the human race because it made her feel better, and more powerful. Because in this day and age, one such as she, found herself constantly wondering 'what the fuck happened to our powerful vibe?' But it doesn't matter anymore because the stupid mutts own the world so for now, making a mess of insufferable human bodies would have to do. After all…. Who has to clean up the mess of two drained bodies ripped into pieces?

The Lykae ofcourse! because as rulers, they must keep us all hidden from existence. Wouldn't want the humans to get suspicious now would we? Been there, done that, didn't like it to much. We once tried to inform the human race of our presence… it didn't end well, many vampires burned at the stake and alas! "Vile mythical creatures" roamed the earth, ofcourse this knowledge slipped from history (wonder who did that?) and vampires and werewolves were a bed time story created for the purpose of scaring naughty boys and girls into going to sleep.

Anora was suddenly taken from her thoughts when she heard the sound of clumsy steps and slurred words. Her lips curled into a sick smile as she anticipated the feast she would have tonight, and by god it was a drunken teenager. The younger the better. She stalked her meal for a while waiting for him to venture further into the forest. He was a good boy, he did exactly what she wanted. As she gracefully stepped up behind the clumsy stumbling boy she whispered in his ear

"Didn't mummy ever tell you not to go out after dark little boy"

The boy swung around and as he swung around he fell to the ground cackling stupidly at his own funny self. Damn humanity and their stupid lives.

She sped toward him and forced him to the ground, sinking her fangs into his neck in ecstasy, and so help her, this boy was high, a happy lazy grin spread across her face as she sucked slowly lapping at the blood that gave her a high she hadn't experienced since "the 60's". Those damn humans were always high resulting in vampire's senses turning to shit.

Anora quickly stopped feeding to glare at the boy who was too high to register the shit he was in.

She sneered menacingly "fucking idiot mortals".

The boy soon after passed out and she got up silently, pissed off, not even bothering to kill him for she just didn't care right now. He wouldn't remember a thing.

She started to carelessly wander through the forest as she heard voices whooping and singing loudly. She thought carelessly 'LET IT BE JUST DRUNKS!' As she slithered closer the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She couldn't pin down the reason why so she kept walking, the high was starting to wear off and she became silent as she edged closer to the voices. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as she recognised the scent. It sent a shiver down her spine and she had the uncontrollable urge to whimper in fright.

Werewolves.

17 of them.

And they were coming up fast.

She had to run. Run far. In her panic she started to creep back and crept straight into a pile of dead leaves. The crunching sound was so quiet yet deafening to her ears as she stood still. Her already pale skin turned ghostly white as she heard a deep voice hush the group. What felt like hours pass before she heard anything more and what she heard made her all but die.

The deep voice suddenly turned menacing as it suddenly bellowed "come out, come out, where ever you are vampire"…..

**A/N - "dramatic music". who else's heart is racing?. ... ANYWHO! dooooona forget minions! lemmie know what needs to change. Im totally making a list... Oi... who else thought this was a really short chapter?. On word document it looked really long. DAMN YOU AND YOUR MISLEADING PAGES WORD!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- well... its not AS long as i wanted it... but its getting there. Im hoping in the next few chapters the length will be better. because as a devoted fanfic reader I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS! the list is endless to the reasons why short chapters suck! So i am going to fix it!**

Chp 2

The wind blew around Anora's frozen form, she felt nothing, heard nothing. If she had a heart beat. It would be erratic. All breathing seised and for what felt like hours she stood frozen in the forest. She knew she would die tonight, these Lykae were known for their strength and ferocity and they loved a good chase. She could hear a set of footsteps creeping slowly toward the bushes that concealed her.

"I smell you vampire, I sense your fear, run vampire, run for your life. But just remember. We like the chase" his deep voice sounded oddly amused, he enjoyed her fear, they all did.

Anora contemplated her options quickly, she could give herself up, and maybe it would be a quick death….. Probably not but it might be worth a shot. Her other option was give in to the instinct and run head long in the hope of a narrow escape, She had heard of vampires who narrowly escaped death but more common than not it was because the Lykae got to cocky and fucked up. Maybe this pack would all fuck up and she would go down in history as 'the one that got away'.

As the steps stoped directly in front of the bush concealing her she chose quickly. If she was going down, she was going down in style. She suddenly lurched sideways sprinting as fast as her speedy legs would carry her, she heard curses and heavy footsteps behind her as a voice bellowed _"SHES MINE!"_ As she ran as fast as she could she focused her hearing in on the world around her, she scented water. A river? It might mask her scent briefly, she centred in on the heavy steps behind her, only one, she might survive after all. The heavy thuds were getting closer and she realised he was fast, very fast he was probably only 200 meters behind her but if she was lucky that would be enough.

The river came into view and it was huge, it stretched across the land in an endless sea for kilometres until it met Sheer Mountain on the other side, if she swam for a while he might give up. She quickly sprinted for the water diving into the icy depths.

She paddled hard heading for the middle of the river in the hope to lose the werewolf.

When she reached the middle of the river she rested for a moment, the high wasn't quite worn off yet and she still wasn't in the best shape after drinking only a tiny amount of blood, more than anything it made her hungrier than she was before which made her thoughts turn to shambles that revolved around hunger and fear. She could hardly think straight as she floated in the middle of the river, her hunger overriding her senses and she never heard the Lykae enter the water. Silently making his way to her.

Before she could register why the little voice inside her was screaming for her to swim faster, something clamped down on her left ankle dragging her down into the water. The hand wrapped around her ankle was so tight she felt like her foot would fall off but she kept struggling uselessly to shake it off. She took in water when she tried to scream, a habit she could never shake off. The hand released her ankle suddenly and she swam for the surface gasping for un needed air as she breached the surface. She had no idea where the Lykae was, all she knew was that she had to swim for her life, she didn't know which way she was swimming anymore but never the less she kept going, her energy plummeting. She was dragged under the water again but this time by the waist, he was behind her. She lashed out briefly connecting with his lower abdomen and he released her with a jerk. She kept swimming only making it a couple of meters before she was caught again, this time she never felt the water envelope her, instead she was pulled tightly against the lykae's chest and his arms circled around her pinning her arms to her sides in a vice grip. He was kicking his legs to keep them both above the surface, breathing heavily. She screamed bloody murder and struggled uselessly. She could feel his breath on her neck and she prepared herself for the bite that would rip her throat out.

But it never came, instead he whispered menacingly against the back of her neck "little vampire, that's the most fun I've had in weeks. The temptation to keep you as a pet so that we can play this game again is killing me." He chuckled at his own words, probably imagining tormenting her, _the sick fuck_, she would rather die than become a werewolf's _'pet'._

He voice dripped with venom "kill me mutt, Id rather die than be subjected to your stench."

He chuckled again "we'll see little vampire". Holding them both up became tiring for the werewolf so he repositioned his arms so that one arm held Anora's arms to her sides and he used the other to swim to the waters edge, until now Anora hadn't realised what way she was swimming, apparently she was headed straight for where she'd come from. She struggled uselessly again howling with frustration. "Nobody's going to hear you out here vampire so scream as loud as you want, it doesn't bother me" she could hear the shrug in his voice.

As they neared the shallow water's edge Anora tensed to attack, she would do anything to break from his grip. As he dragged her along he started to stand and that was when she attacked, she heaved her legs up pushing herself up, the top of her head collided with his chin and he let out a string of curses and loosened his grip. But that was all she needed. She swivelled in his arms and before he knew what was happened she sunk her fangs into his neck and sucked deeply filling herself with werewolf blood. Her hunger instincts took over once again and she relaxed, her eyes rolling back in content and lazily sucked in pure bliss, this was the best blood she'd had in weeks…. Months even!

She was suddenly flung across the sand hitting a large rock and crumbling to the ground, her blood hazy fogged her mind and she never heard his roar of fury and his pounding steps until he was on her with his hands around her neck squeezing the life out of her. And as she looked up, the moon lite up his face and she looked into the eyes of the man who was to deliver the death blow. He snarled at her viciously "you parasite! you'll pay for this" his un naturally light blue eyes gleamed with rage in the moonlight.

Anora could only watch him in horror as she felt her neck pulverising, this wouldn't kill her, it would only hurt…. A lot. He let go of her neck and she scrambled again for safety but he was oh so quick even with the blood loss, her neck was a dull throb but the werewolf blood was healing it rapidly she found her voice and had no idea where it had come from but she felt the need to taunt this beast as a remembrance to him when he ended her life.

Her voice was raspy but audible "Your blood makes my skin crawl with life mutt, I can't get enough" she paused to lick her bloody fangs in ecstasy. And to prove her point she swiped at his face with her claws making 3 deep gashes gush blood across his cheek. Inhaling deeply she lunged for him again but he side stepped her with a howl of pain. She landed on her stomach in the sand and he was on her like a shot sitting on her pinning her hands above her head in one of his large hands.

His mouth at her ear again "you taunt me in the hopes of a snap in my anger. You hope to die quickly little vampire". He laughed but his voice held no humour "oh no little vampire, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to take you back to where my pack lives and I'm going to teach you just what happens to a diseased parasite that dare bite the son of Forza".

She froze, _Forza….._ NO! Her mind screamed. She screamed in panic and thrashed violently "NO! no, no, no" she shuddered and shrieked but she couldn't move. She felt his face near her neck again and then she felt pain, unimaginable pain. He'd bitten her. She screamed a blood curdling scream again but he only responded with a snarl and bit down harder. Her screams turned to whimpers of pain and he growled into her neck with approval. Her body shuddered again underneath him as he released his bite, his tongue darted over the bite, licking at her neck. The pain made her scream in agony again but he held her down and kept licking. She knew what this was, this werewolf had just branded her as his. She felt sick in the gut and weakly tried to shove him off again but it was useless her voice hoarse she whispered "just kill me werewolf, I will never submit to you" He took one last harsh lick of the wound and she whimpered in agony again. He dragged her to her feet and grinned viciously down at her.

"As you wish little vampire" and the last thing Anora felt was a hand under her chin and a hand on the top of her head before there was nothing but darkness.

**A/N - *gasps* DONT TELL ME SHE DIES SECOND CHAPTER IN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - ohk wow! i guess i've lived a rather sheltered life because i'd given up all hope of a review as it been dry for like what?...weeks?. then out of nowhere BOOOOM! 4 REVIEWS! ... if i was an emotional person I would be crying like my sister cried at the bieber concert ANYWAYS! thankyou to my lovely reviewers!. I have another chapter to upload after this one but after that io ahvent got any more already done because guess what!. *depressing music) exam block! HOOORAY! *forms gun shape with hand and point imaginary gun to head in a classy suicidal mannor.*. Anyways! dont forget! ideas are welcoome for this story! **

Chp 3

Blade caught the lifeless vampire as she crumpled to the ground, he had to move quickly before she woke up, a simple neck snapping wouldn't kill her it would only keep her defenceless for half an hour at the most. He was pissed, very pissed, no vampire he had ever come across had ever chanced an attack like that and now he would have to return to his fellow pack members with the mark of a vampire on his neck. _Fuck sake! _He thought bitterly. He wished he'd moved faster. His cheek hurt from where she ripped it open with her little claws and his stomach was going to bruise where she'd punched him in the water. She was a fighter all right, but he'd break her down until she was submissive like the rest of the vampire slaves that he had accumulated over the centuries. His pride and joy was to watch the fire in a vampires eyes die and watch them submit in defeat. It made him feel powerful and he always felt a surge of the revenge he vowed on the vampires subdue. His father was murdered so many years ago but the memory was forever fresh in his mind, vampires must pay.

He hauled the girl over his shoulder and started back towards the pack who would no doubt laugh at him for the bite on his neck. It was embarrassing to say the least, a werewolf with a vampire bite was a sign of weakness. _"fucking vampire_" he sneered under his breath as he jogged back the way he'd came.

When he eventually met up with his pack they took one look at his furious face and backed off, some of the females glaced at each other to see who would ask me what happened but nothing was said and they all ran back to the palace in silence. The vampire over his shoulder never stirred on the trip home.

They slowed to a walk as the long grass ended and the lights of the palace came into view. Blade puffed out his chest with pride at the sight of his home. It was grander than any other palace in the Lykae kingdom and it was a beautiful masterpiece. The white walls stood high and they contrasted rather nicely with the deep green grass that stretched for miles around the house.

Many wolves lived within the palace walls, the ones that usually stayed were the younger ones that needed the protection of the pack and the others that stayed were the mothers with the pups. The pack itself was snug and the safest place to raise the bubs was around the pack so that they could grow and learn the laws and history of the pack. The lucky ones who found mates usually moved out and started their own lives but they never strayed far as the pack was still protection.

Blade's obvious tension was noticed as he kicked open the grand doors and stomped inside carrying the lifeless vampire over his shoulder. The teenagers laying around in the lounge room rose to observe the new catch silently imagining the day they would get to kill a vampire. He would usually let them sniff out the fresh meat but he wasn't in the mood for it and they soon got the message when he growled viciously when they tried to approach.

Luca met him half way down the hall way as he stormed through the palace toward the basement.

"brother" Luca started. Blade ignored him and stormed down the stairs to the basement. "Blade! Stop!". Luca grabbed Blade's arm and shook him. The rage that had seemed to ebb slightly had come back full force.

Blade turned on his brother and growled "WHAT!"

Luca's eye brows drew together as his gaze landed on blade's neck and then widened with realization " Its ok Blade, it will be healed soon. It happens ok, we slip up and they take advantage. But you've got her now and she will pay for it. Relax brother."

With a tight nod of his head Blade relaxed only slightly and then turned and continued down the stairs. The basement lit up and he carried the vampire to the darkest cell in the corner of the large room. Opening the heavy Iron Gate he dumped the girl on the floor, her neck was starting to heal which meant he would have only 10 minutes or so before she woke up.

He grabbed the metal collar and attacked it around her neck securely then chained her to the far wall with a thick chain. The chains weren't necessary because there was no way to escape the cell but it made him feel like he had power over her none the less and it gave him a kick to see the vampire look like the "mutt". He looked down at the girl and studied her face for a brief moment. There was something familiar about her features but he couldn't think where he had seen her before. Her long raven hair laid in knots around her face and her chin was dried with blood. _His blood._ He growled again feeling the beast stir inside.

As he excited the cell he could hear her suck in an un needed breath, Her neck was repairing rapidly. As he took one last look at her he wondered briefly why she still clung to human habits like breathing when she had no need for them?. As he closed the door to the basement he could hear the faint sound of chain moving and a faint whispered plea "_no!"._

_...__..._

Anora opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. The darkness smelt of dense, damp moulding walls around her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out a grey ceiling… cement. A basement? Yes a basement. She was in a dense dark basement, possibly underground by the smell of it. She tried to sit up but could only manage to slide her head to the side before pain seared up her spine. _Bastard!_ She thought murderously, he snapped her neck and dragged her off to a dungeon!

He might have snapped her neck but as she turned her head to take in her surrounding, only a cell kept her from freedom and she would gnaw the bars in half if she had to.

Anora closed her eyes and waited patiently for her neck to completely knit its bones back together that the werewolf so eagerly snapped. As she sat waiting patiently she listened into the convosations upstairs. Child voices whispered about the new slave in the dungeon while more gruff adolescent voices mouthed off about the _"disgusting parasite downstairs"_ and that _"it doesn't deserve to live, even as a slave after what it did to Blade"._ A name at long last. _Blade. _Well this foolish dog was going to get hell from her she thought bitterly. The only other thing she heard was the adolescent ones ripping off the "slaves". If those vampires came down here she was screwed. Every vampire on earth could tell who she was even if they had never seen her before. She cursed the bastard for ruining her existence and hoped to god the vampires would stay silent and pretend she was nothing special at all.

Eventually her neck was completely healed and the only wound that remained was the horrid werewolf mark. That would take longer to mend because of the wolf saliva. Again Anora cursed the mutt to hell and oathed her revenge.

Ignoring the dull pain in her neck as she sat up she used her hands to brace herself against the wall as she slowly rose to her feet. Once she was leaning against the wall she balanced on the balls of her feet and gingerly took a step toward the cell door. '_Piece of cake'_ she grinned to herself. With a burst of energy she surged for the door only to be strangled around the neck by some unknown force. Her hands flew to her neck and she whimpered in denial.

"this cant be happening to me!" she yelled to the basement around her but as she felt around her neck she realised that she was wearing a thick metal collar that was attacked to a thick metal chain attached to the cell wall by a bolt so big she feared not even Ignis himself could wriggle out of.

But never the less for the next half an hour she pulled and yanked at the chain in the hope of even the slightest bend in the metal. But never did the metal bend in the slightest so eventually after an hour and a half of scratching at the cement walls breaking every last one of her claws off in frustration she sat cross legged on the cold cement floor glaring at the iron door willing it to open for her. She suddenly thought

After hours of sitting, face fixed on the door she felt something trickle down her neck from her ear. She swiped her fingers across the trickle and gasped at her bloodied fingers. It was morning outside, the bleeds had begun. She laughed humourlessly to herself when she realised how easy it would be. If she stayed awake for enough days she would bleed out and there would be nothing any of these werewolves could do, she would simple die. It wouldn't be pleasant but anything was better than being owned by a Lykae. _'oh yes' _she thought to herself _' this would do'. _

_..._

The next day was spent sorting through numerous pack documents in his fathers study. Blade's older brother Markell took over the throne after their father's death but couldn't bring himself to move into his fathers study so the boys left the study exactly how it had been all those years ago and used the room as a reflective place to think. The great Forza was a patient calm man who was willing to help any member of the pack with any problem he or she may come across and he was respected as a king by the nobles in charge of the cities. As Blade thought back to his father he remembered their last convosation in this very office, he was telling blade about the role he was born to play in the world.

"_son you must see to it that you train hard, you were born to be a great warrior. Your dear mother and I knew you would be strong and your name fits you like a perfect shoe" Forza smiled warmly at his youngest son realising how much he has grown in the past few years-_

"_But father! Luca gets to run off with all the maidens in the village!. Why must I devote myself to training while he spends his days frolicking!" a young blade frowns up at his father_

_Forza sighed and ruffled his son's hair "because my son you were born to shine in glory. Luca's never shown interest in this world, he will make a great strategist one day as your older brothers Markell and Tristan will become great leaders. But you my son, you will lead the Lykae to victory one day…." _

Blade smiled in remembrance, when his father told him that, he never truly understood until he and his brothers planned for years and eventually took revenge on Ignis killing every last trace of his bloodline.

The thought of vampires made Blade remember the problem currently chained to the basement wall. He quickly glanced at the time and realised it was after sunset already. He swore under his breath and packed away the files he was sorting out. Taking one last look at the room he started walking toward the basement. A few of the pups stared after him clearly wanting to see the "big bad vampire" downstairs but a swift frown in their direction had them scampering away to watch him enter and close the basement door locking it once inside.

He smelt blood.

Lots of blood. Vampire blood. Maybe she clawed her own head off… it's been done. He turned on the dime white light and as he neared her cell and he could make out a figure sitting cross legged on the ground. The closer he got the more he could make out and as he reached the cell door he could see the faint outline of her cheek bones as her furious eyes darted to his face. She glared at him and then returned her gaze to what blade assumed was the bolts on the doors.

Unlocking the door quietly, he braced himself for the oncoming violence that never came. The vampires before her had screamed threats and almost strangled themselves to escape but this little vampire sat staring daggers at the door. He shuddered slightly but shook himself and opened the door keeping the vampire in his sights as he closed and locked the door once more. Her red eyes suddenly shifted to stare him right in the eye as he crouched in front of her. She never once shifted in fear. Blade inspected the bite on her neck, it should have healed more than that but he didn't think to much because to be honest he did not really care. He raised his fingers to her neck and touched the wound every so slightly.

She jerked her head back hissing while removing her neck from his fingers touch. Her eyes never left his as she concealed the right side of her neck in protection. As the vampire's hair fell back from around her face the dull white light lit up the left side of her neck. Blade grabbed her neck swivelling it to get a better look and she hissed again glaring at him. Blood trickled from her ear down her neck and along her chest, soaking her top that resembled little more than a piece of cloth across her breasts. Blade swivelled her neck and she hissed anew but never moved to claw him off. Her other ear was exactly the same. "what is this vampire?" he asked harshly turning her head from side to side

She only glared at him.

" .?" Still nothing

He squeezed her neck slightly putting pressure on the wound making her gasp in pain "Answer me vampire, why are you bleeding? I haven't got time to play games" he shook her slightly to prove his point. But she kept silent. Still glaring at him baring her tiny fangs.

He abruptly let go of her neck and stormed out of the cell locking it on the other side just in case. He then threw open the basement door and roared "SOMBODY GET ME A LEECH!" he watched the several pups that had been watching the door scurry off hopefully in the direction of a slave. He stormed back into the basement and stood in front of the cell again. " I have other means to get the answers". He sneered at the vampire who stared intently at the door once again possibly in the hopes of willing the door to open for her.

A young male vampire was thrown down the stairs and landed with a thud on the floor. He quickly righted himself and shuffled in Blades direction, fear like a sign around his neck. He stuttered "y-y-yes m-maste-r-r"

Blade pointed to the vampire in the cell angrily and bellowed "why does she bleed slave!"

The vampire timidly peered into the cell and gasped suddenly moving from the cell door and turned his gaze to the floor "s-s-she h-has the b-bleeds master". The slave looked up at blades blank face and stuttered again "s-shes k-keeping herself awake through the days, i-if she doesn't sleep in the n-n-next two d-days she will d-die" the slave looked quickly into the cell and averted his eyes to the floor again. The hairs on the back of blades neck rose and he knew instantly that there was more to the story.

"your not telling me everything slave" Blade moved closer to the slave baring his teeth and the slave shrunk back a step in fright. Blade grabbed the slaves neck and lifted him high in the air " ill rip your wife and baby to pieces slave, you know I will" he snarled " so tell me why you will not look at the vampire in that cell". He tightened his hold on the slaves neck and the slaves eyes widened in fright.

Blade noticed the vampire couldn't speak and threw him to the floor where he coughed and spluttered. Blade gave him a menacing growl and the slave braced himself against the wall cringing as he said " c-cant you s-s-smell h-her m-master?"

" YES I CAN FREAKIN SMELL HER, SHE SMELLS LIKE A LEECH!" he bellowed and grabbed the man again pinning him against the wall by the neck again " who is she slave, tell me and I let you live." He threatened snapping his jaws.

The man whispered but blade heard the words and froze " A-a-nora, master….. Illegitimate d-d-daughter o-o-f I-…. Ignis" the mans voice cracking as he said Ignis'.

Blades mind turned to fog as he heard chains and a shriek as the daughter of the vampire that killed his father thrashed yelling in a language he did not understand.

**A/N - WOW! god im on the edge of my seat!**

**The names of the characters all have meanings. Like blade means glory. Anora is light and grace. Forza is strength in celtic. Ignis is fire in Latin. - Niffty...i know. im jsut full of great ideas! IM GOING TO BE THE NEXT KRESLEY COLE!(probably not because nobody could beat that kick in a sex chapter compotition! - im man enought to admit it). **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - HEYA YA'LL! so by nature i dont like to swear to get a message across(thats a lie. at school i swear to muhc but i think its an environment issue... you bend to society when society swears all around you!" ANYWHO! but Anora (bless her) swears a lil bit. BUT ITS OK! WERE ALL ADULTS HERE!...if your not . GFTO! CHILDREN! MY STORIES ARE LEGIT MATURENESS! ( i use to be one of those 12 year olds reading fanfiction and wondering what a "cockstand" was. ) SILLY MEEEE! **

**Anywho! hope you enjoy. i feel i lack emotional detail. IM VOID OF EMOTION!**

Chp 4

"What is she speaking slave!" blade yelled furiously yanking the man up and slamming his face into the bars of her cell as she pulled and yanked at the collar screeching at the top of her lungs.

"s-she is speaking Latin master" the man gulped as she pointed to the slave screeching "PRODITOR!"over and over again.

Blade pressed the man further into the bars "DO YOU SPEAK IT?" the man nodded a fraction. " Tell me what she is saying and do not lie to me because I can smell it on you".

The man nodded again and began " s-she says that i-i-am a –t-t-traitor..." but before the slave could finish the vampire 'Anora' finishes for him with a scream.

"HE RAPED HER, HE RAPED HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTILL SHE HAD ME AND THEN HE KICKED US OUT BECAUSE SHE WAS A WITCH AND I WAS THE _'BLOOD OF A WHORE'_. AND THEN WHEN I REACHED IMMORTALITY HE KILLED HER, HE KILLED MY MOTHER INFRONT OF ME AND THEN BANNED ME FROM SETTING FOOT WITHIN HIS PALACE EVER AGAIN SO DONT FUCK WITH ME WEREWOLF. KILL ME FOR THE BLOOD WITHIN MY VEINS BELONGS TO THE MAN WHO SLAUGHTERED YOUR FATHER. GO ON WEREWOLF. DO IT. FUCKING KILL ME OR ILL DO IT MYSELF." Anora shrieked and tugged again slashing at herself and clawing gashes down her face as she yanked her hair in what blade could only describe as temptorary insanity.

Blade dropped the slave and without taking his eyes from the screaming vampire he snarled " tell a sole of this and I dismember your baby infront of you slave". Without another word the slave was gone fleeing for his life.

Blade opened the cell door again and locked it behind him. Watching the vampire tear herself to shreds. He felt sorry for her in a way, being blood bound to Ignis and all. But his anger over saw that point and he charged for her pinning her against the wall with his body, sinking his teeth into the skin between her neck and shoulder. She screamed in agony again but it only fueled the beast inside him so he bit down harder and shook his head snarling as he spat out a chunk of skin. She screamed again so loud that his ears wanted to burst. Her claws lashing out making contact with his chest. She ripped them across his chest in fury and he howled in pain.

"KILL ME MUTT!" she bared her fangs and took on a defencive stance.

He roared again " I'll eat your goddamned dead heart out" they lunged for each other but blade came out on top pinning her to the ground again. She struggled and clawed snapping her jaw's at anything she could reach. He moved his neck in time but she latched onto his upper arm and savagly ripped. He howled with pain again and ripped his claws acrossed her exposed stomach in a frenzy. She screamed against his skin but never stopped sucking. As they grappled for the upper hand Blade could feel a form of energy filling the air, he shuddered and swung his head to the side barely missing her fist. Grabbing Anora's fist, he twisted it until he heard a snap and a howl of pain. Sinking his fingers into the gaping wound on her shoulder she suddenly froze. He looked into her eyes and froze too.

Anoras eyes were the normal blazing red but where the whites oh her eyes should have been was black instead. She narrowed her eyes at him raising her hand to gently place it on his cheek. Blades mind screamed for him to get away from the vampire but his gaze was fixed on her eyes.

She whispered harshly "Cutis mea tua ardent tactus." And his skin under her touch seered with heat. He yelped in pain breaking his gaze and shaking himself. As he moved to the opposite side of the cell she stood gracefully, her eyes taking on a mad glint as she raised her hands again, the broken hand hanging limbly from her outstretched arm.

"Anora... ill break your other hand and tie you down, im warning you" Blade warned, unconsciously moving toward the cell door.

She purred " Werewolf... i feel... powerful. The air is abuzz with energy." Her grin slowly widdening as she bared her glistening bloody fangs, her whole demenia had changed from clumsy vampire to powerful goddess " come to me dog, ill rip you in two and feed you to the pups".

'_What pups?'_ Blade thought but turned his head and saw the several pups leaning around the doorway gasping in horror at the bloody mess Blade and Anora had made. He bared his teeth at them as she spoke again "Come now pup's."He could hear the smirk in her voice "I wont hurt you". The pups took a step forward but froze when Blade tackled them to the floor. Their eyes were glazed over but as he broke their eye contact he could see the horror in their eyes again. He dragged the whimpering pups to their feet and they were gone from the basment in seconds.

Blade turned on Anora again and growled in warning. She bared her fangs again in a silent challenge. "come near me wolf and i'll bring this castle down." He internally shuddered because as he looked at the crazed vampire in front of him, with her bizaree eyes and unnatural power he realised that she could do just that if she kept trying.

Moving toward the cell again he cautiously peered through the bars. Anora came up to the bars and ran her hands down one of the individual bars almost lovingly stroking it. "I'd like to see that happen... daughter of Ignis". The glare he recieved could have killed.

Hissing she stated "That man was dead to me long before you put a stake through his chest". Anora suddenly smiled wickedly " They always said that his bloodline would feel his downfall, that we would know when he fell, we would feel his pain." She paused for a fleeting moment and in that moment Blade witnessed what he could only assume was sheer fright. But the moment faded as soon as it began and the glint in her red eyes turned viscious once again "To say it was a painful experience would be lying. In the moment you drove the stake into his chest we felt it in our own, felt the force you took, the agression you wove, the sheer delight to rip Ingis limb from limb in a frenzy". She smirked showing her still bloodied fangs again " Oh yes. We all felt it, I remember sinking to the ground screaming, clawing at my own chest to get at the invisable force stabbing me. Tell me dog. Did you stab my relatives while they lay writhing in pain, or did you play with them first?" The smirk was now gone and in its place was the curious eyes of a young girl. As she spoke he watched the whites of her eyes return.

Blade did not like this calm converstation in which he was involved. He was always scolded for speaking the truth wether it be wise or not and this moment would not be the time that he would start not telling the truth. " Oh no little vampire" This time he grinned at her " Ofcourse I played with them first. I remember one man crying and begging for death after I torn his legs and arms off." Blade watched for her reaction and was suprised when she looked at him with indifference as he relayed the horrors he put her own flesh and blood through before killing every last one of them. But to further confused Blade she closed her eyes and sighed and as she turned to walk back to the cot in the corner. If his hearing wasnt supernatural he would have never heard the whispered "good" on the wind as she resumed her staring at nothing in particular as some of her less lethal wounds slowly started to heal.

Blade looked at the woman and realised that he and his brothers could use her to there advantage, Though he was never a good strategist, he was brute force, he made a note to ask his brothers if showing her off to the vampire race would stun them to silence and ceased all rebel attacks, even if they were pathetic, or if it would create a war. All blade knew right now was that he could control the world with the vampires power.

**A/N - SO! who else thought that sucked?... Oi... no joke i got really happy jsut then... a lightening storm is about to begin,,, and by god shes a big on! LOVVIN IT! anywho! i have Exams on tomorrow and they go for two weeks so i willl be temportarily unavaliable to write as i need to "study". The after their done im going to QLD for a mini holiday for a cousins 18th(his friends with rippling muscles will be there and im a tiny bit estatic! about wooshing in there and making his friends fall in love wiht my killer looks and god aweful bad jokes!... Then straight after that im off to NEW ZEALAND! for a holiday for two weeks. so i could portentially be like a month and a half befor you guys get anything. Truely sorry... ANYWAYS! must dash! storms gona blow my computer to smitherines if i do not abort and id hate to not get this chapter posted! **

**Lots of love and all that jazz!**

**- Maddy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow guys... I am... such a bad writer. I said. SEE YOU IN LIKE 3 WEEKS. and its been like... 3 months. Feel free to be nasty with your Reviews. Wow I got this amazing Review from VampireBabe21. You made me feel amazing. So i finished writing this chapter. 3 . I ve never had fans before. But you people are awesome! Ok. so. This chapter is WAY longer. Im even roud of myself. I feel that the story is moving to fast so ive slowed it down with this chapter. I think... But anyways. Dunno how often ill write now because i got an Ebook for christmas and... Well... books are like $2 so i have so many so i speand all my spare time well... reading. - Shit excuse i know. Anyways! Do read... I am to please MWAA! XOX!**

Eventually the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. Anora was lying upside down with her head handing off the side of the disgusting little bed in the corner of the cell she had been kept in way to long. Her legs stretched up the wall and she hummed slightly to keep herself entertained. The blood was rushing to her head, it was uncomfortable. But any feeling besides loneliness was something right? So if she had to make herself feel queasy to gain sanity then so be it.

Over the past weeks Anora had a lot of time to think, in that time she tried to come up with a sane solution to the unseen force she wielded weeks ago. She had never felt that before, she had always wondered if she had inherited some of her mothers witch powers but had never been too hopeful as nothing had ever happened.

Until now.

And it scared her, Anora had never felt such rage, and her mind screamed at her to hack the werewolf's limbs off. The voice inside her sounded like her but much more sinister, it suggested ways to kill him, suggested ways to rip those children up. Anora was thankful that the guy, Blade, got rid of them because by nature she had grown to love children, her mother use to look after a few children for people when she was alive all those years ago, in their village people felt safe around her mother and she was always asked to baby sit for people. She got so use to being around children that she could never intentionally hurt a child wether it be human or werewolf.

She had never drunk from a child and she never wanted to, their blood was suppose to be delectable but she couldn't stomach the thought of unleashing a murderer on a defenceless child.

For weeks Anora focused all her energy and will power on reigning in the magic and blowing the locks off the cell door but she felt nothing, as if she had never had any power and it didn't help that she was constantly exhausted because those good for nothing dogs were giving her pigs blood. It kept vampires alive but it didn't have that human appeal and it certainly didn't have anything on the diet she had before that, which was beyond ecstasy. Nothing compared to werewolf blood. Blade was powerful, she could tell, the blood made her heal so fast.

With that thought, she glanced at her shoulder are fingered the scars slowly fading from where that dog took a chunk out of her shoulder, She was going to take revenge for that and he would scream and plead for forgiveness, but there would be none.

Every few days Blade would return with a bucket of blood, she felt like an animal and was ashamed of herself when she realised she was licking her lips as he grew closer. He would always state some comment about her being a worthless parasite and she would retaliate with something equally nasty like _'fetch my blood dog'_ or _'who's a good doggie, wanna fetch a stick?'_ And this was their routine and as much as she hated being in that cell she was glad that he stayed on his side of the fence because she wasn't ready for another physical battle yet.

A noise interrupted Her thoughts and she stilled, ready for attack.

The door of the basement opened. _Funny_, she thought, he fed me this morning, maybe she was getting more for good behaviour- _that foul loathsome son of a-…. Ok… that's not Blade._ She thought as she watched a small figure cautiously make its way down the stairs toward her.

Blade was running through the early morning sun wearing a pair of football shorts, he loved to run, his beast inside was excited but he kept it at bay because he wasn't ready to change, The full moon was tomorrow night and he wanted to prolong the wait so that the moment would feel even better when he finally changed.

As he ran he thought about the conversation he had with his brothers about the vampire in the basement 3 weeks ago.

"_You're trying to tell me that the vampire in the basement is the daughter of Ignis? Blade be realistic. We killed them all off, every last one of them on record. You were there. Remember!" Luca yelled angrily pacing around their fathers big office. He wasn't taking the news to well, At first Blade had to hold him back because he wanted to get rid of the vampire as soon as possible but then he changed his mind and decided that it couldn't be true. Blade loved his brother but at times he was such a drama queen._

"_The slave recognised her, he wasn't lying" Blade stated matter-of-factly._

"_Oh yes, lets all believe the fucking slaves! Where is your head Blade!" Luca yelled again._

"_It was Robert"_

"_Oh….. That changes things" Luca said quietly. Robert was very trustworthy and Blade was still feeling guilty for knocking him around so much, he gave Robert and his family the next week off for what he did. Robert and his wife were hunting along the boarders of the palace when they ran into a pup that had managed to snag himself in a bear trap, the couple felt sorry for the small child and helped him get out of the trap but the child was so distressed that he fainted when he realised his saviours were vampires. Robert and Lucia made the ultimate discission to take the boy back to his clan. He still remembers the day Robert came up the hill holding a lifeless child in his arms with Lucia wiping dirty and tears off the child's face. The whole Palace went into lock down as soon as they realised the newcomers were vampires. _

_The four brothers stood at the steps of the palace and demanded what they wanted in return for the boy, a mothers desperate shrieks of fear for her child flowed from the palace. Robert said he didn't want anything and that they were just returning him because they found him trapped. The brothers looked at each other with disbelief. _

_Lucia was frantically trying to get them to understand that she meant no harm and that she could never hurt such a beautiful child. Eventually after much discussion Markell approached them and took the boy from Robert and gave him to the distressed mother running out the doors. Mary, the boys mother was hysterical and didn't even think about what she was doing before she enveloped Lucia and Robert in a hug crying about how much she appreciated there kind hearts. _

_After a lot more discussion at the steps of the palace it was agreed that Lucia and Robert could live in the old cottage at the boarder of the palace and work for the Lykae. The were very grateful for such a nice offer and took it happily, Lucia was distantly related to some nasty rebel vampires who wanted her to help them but she was sick of the war and had been around a very long time and knew werewolves who were her friends long before Ignis ruled. She spoke of how she was quite happy to work for the Lykae as they were such family people and warmed her heart. From that day on, Robert and Lucia lived in the cottage and eventually decided to have a baby who's name was Conrad, they were paid for their work but made a deal with The brothers that they would act as slaves around the other slave vampires because they didn't want the slaves to think they had an escape route. _

_Guilt ate at Blade as he thought of Robert being so terrified of someone he had grown to trust. _

_Markell Spoke up after that "If Robert said she is, then she is, we know his loyalties lie with the Lykae and he and Lucia hated Ignis as much as we did so I believe in what Blade is saying, the Question now is, what to do with her, she cant be with the slaves because they will recognise her if they are old enough and the last thing we need is another War." Blade nodded his head in agreement, he was more of a violent, lets-solve-the-situation-with-crowbars, type of guy but even he could see a bad idea with Anora being with the slaves._

_Tristan finally grunted to get the attention "Keep her downstairs for now, tell the slaves that if they go near the basement they lose their heads, Blade I want you to figure out what this power shit is and find out what ignites it." Tristan always knew what to say and what to do in a bad situation. "If we could get her to bend to our will we could use her to bring down a lot of rebel units, they would go ape over the idea that they could get her, if we somehow herded them to where we want them, we could end this pathetic war once and for all… but for now, keep her alive,,, and for god sake Blade, don't bring out that witch shit because she fucked you up last time…." The three older brothers sniggered at that and Blade glared at them remembering what he looked like with bruises and bites all over him._

_He stormed out the door mumbling "should have seen her" and that was the end of the conversation. _

As Blade ran he decided that when he gave her blood tomorrow he would try and crack into what makes her tick. With that thought in mind he pounded his legs and pushed himself faster along the forest floor.

Anora stepped towards the front of the cell to get a better look at the new comer, she couldn't believe her eyes, Siting on the ground in front of her cell was a little boy who looked to be around 6 years old. She recovered herself quickly hiding the shock and came closer to the door, the metal chain clanked against the floor as she sat down opposite the child and peered at him. He had dark brown shaggy hair falling in his large blue eyes, she had to admit, with his chubby little cheeks and cute but shy smile she thought he was adorable.

He swallowed "Hello" his voice sounded nervous but he was a pretty good actor for such a small child.

Anora hesitated unsure of the child's intentions… was he curious about the big bad vampire in the basement…. Or did he want someone to play with…. Because she would be neither.

Finally she looked at his waiting face "Hello little boy" she cooed in a motherly voice she had heard her mother use a thousand times. She wouldn't mind someone to talk to, even if he was 6.

"My names Kovu, what's your name?" his smile widened to show off his pearly whites.

"Anora" she stated simple, still suspicious of the child.

He looked at her for a moment "Your not even scary looking, Loo Loo lied, "he paused "She said there was a big scary vampire lady in the basement and dared me to go see her…. And your not even scary, I'm going to be rich when I tell her your not even scary, she bet me 20 bucks I would cry, but I'm not crying because I'm a boy and we don't cry" He spoke so fast Anora wasn't sure she heard him properly…. He said she wasn't scary? The little werewolf boy seemed relax and calm which was unusual because she had never come across a werewolf who was relaxed around her.

Even when Blade brought down three other men, who all looked similar so she concluded they were the 4 Brothers, they were all tense, The blonde one especially looked like he wanted to get the hell out of there, she couldn't blame him, she thought she smelt awful.

"What is a little 6 your old like yourself doing down here, its not very nice down here, why don't you run along and play with your friends and let the big bad vampire rot in peace" Anora suggested. The last thing she needed was a child yabbering about how UN scary she was when she was trying to look as scary as possible when ever someone came downstairs, her ego was suffering.

Kovu looked at her with sadness in his eyes "You seem nicer than them" his tone bitter as he said them " you haven't called me an orphan yet" His sad eyes looked at her and then he stood up and pointed his finger at her "IM NOT 6! I'M 8 YEARS OLD!" he was clearly very angry at the thought of being 6 again.

"Oh hey whoa! 8 year old! Its ok kid, my apologies, the dark made you look younger" she lied; he still looked 6 to her. She smiled slightly as Kovu sat back down after his outburst "why do they call you an Orphan Kovu?" she asked quietly, she felt sad to know he had no parents but she wanted to know why so she asked the question anyway.

His answer shocked her, he was cool calm and collected as he described where his parents were "Mummy and Daddy died when the rebel vampires came to our house, Lucky Blade was coming over the next morning and found me, I hid in the cupboard like mummy said." The little boy's eyes lost a little bit of their brightness but he didn't seem overly sad about it "Buts its ok Mrs Vampire…. Their in heaven watching over me and keeping me safe like Blade said they would" he looked up and smiled at the ceiling.

Anora's heart was melting for this child, She knew that the rebels were targeting the wolves that lived in smaller groups but only now did she see how horrible it was, The ones that lived on the outskirts were the families that were trying to make a life for themselves without the pack, They were the peaceful ones who just wanted to die happy and they were being taken out by the rebels. "I'm so sorry to hear that Kovu, maybe my mummy is sitting next to them watching us right now as well" she looked up at the ceiling and smiled thinking how nice it would be to know that her mother was watching her.

Kovu smiled at her again "were going to be best friends, all the other pups will be so jealous of me" Kovu said thoughtfully. Anora was horrified that he found their friendship wonderful.

"Kovu, I don't think they will like that, why don't we play a game" Kovu sat up straighter at the word game "you have to keep our friendship a secret for as long as possible and ill do the same, and see who wins" He nodded his head vigorously. The kid was cute, she had to admit.

"I like games Mrs Anora". His eyes shined bright again. Kovu stuck his little hand through the bars carelessly, his fingers reached for her hand. She slowly looked into his eyes looking for any ounce of worry and when she found none she carefully extended her arm and held onto his hand. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a connection to this little werewolf child. Maybe it was because she doesn't fear her? Or maybe she and he both know what its like to lose loved ones?. She smiled back at him and he giggled.

" Just call me Anora" She said quietly and Kovu bobed his head in acknowledgment.

They must have sat talking for over an hour before Anora heard somebody faintly calling out Kovu's name. " You had better go get your 20 bucks from Loo Loo befor you forget" She didn't want him getting caught down with her because he was a sweet child and she liked talking to him.

His face took on a horrified gape " oh no! Not my 20 bucks. I've got to go, See you soon Mrs- I mean Anora!" And with that he was gone up the stairs. Anora sat for several minutes just smiling to herself before she stood up and plonked herself back down on the miserable excuse for a bed. Exhaustion over took her eventually and for the first time in quite a while she slept almost peacefully.

**A/N - Yeah i know... Stole kovu from the lion king. Lemmie know if this chapter was shit. **


End file.
